This invention relates to a slide potentiometer and more particularly to an improved slide potentiometer.
Slide potentiometers are common in the potentiometer art but the slide potentiometers presently available normally have an excessive number of component parts and the assembly of the same is time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a slide potentiometer which has a reduced number of component parts when compared to the conventional slide potentiometers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slide potentiometer which may be either of the single or double element configuration.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slide potentiometer including means for maintaining the wiper block in electrical contact with the resistance and collector elements.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slide potentiometer including means thereon which provides a visual indication of the relative position of the wiper block.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slide potentiometer which is easy to assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slide potentiometer which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.